Sixth year pains and potions
by broomstick flyer
Summary: thanks to Hermione's treatment, two weeks before Christmas Harry Potter has walked out of Hogwarts, two weeks later revealed secrets lead to Ron and Ginny being imprisoned along with their mother. Hermione has to put things right between her and Harry.


Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters things or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

.

The Last Term at Hogwarts...

.

It was eight thirty on a Saturday evening when Helen Granger answered a knock at the front door, on opening it she found a young man she recognised standing there. "Hello 'Harry' isn't it, can I help you?"

Harry Potter looked up into the eyes of an older version of his former best friend Hermione Jane Granger. "Er hello Mrs. Granger, I wonder could I have a word with you and your husband?" he asked nervously.

Helen Granger invited the young man she had heard so much about into the house taking him through to the kitchen where her husband Richard was just finishing off a relaxing cup of tea while winding down from the stress of the day.

With the introductions over and a mug of tea poured by Richard in his hands Harry closed his eyes and wondered where to begin, "I need to talk to you about Hermione…"

.

**Saturday morning. Common Room. Gryffindor Tower**.

.

Hermione had just finished belittling Harry in front of everyone in Gryffindor tower yet again, she had been doing it all year and her comments just got more and more hurtful, this time she had called him paranoid and delusional before finally accusing him of cheating during their lessons.

Harry rose from the chair he had been sat in silently through her entire tirade, and walked toward her, she backed off a little, flinching as though she thought he was going to hit her, it was this last move that hurt him more than anything else she had ever said or done, with tears beginning to fall from his eyes he leaned in gently cupped her cheeks with both his hands and then he kissed her lovingly before he pulled away and said "I still love you Hermione," he then turned from her and walked out of the tower.

The following two weeks Hermione went about life and her classes as though there was nothing wrong, the fact that nobody had seen Harry since her outburst in the common room did not seem to bother her in the slightest, she spent most of the two weeks showing how jealous she was getting of Lavender Brown being with Ron Weasley. While every one else in the school and throughout the wizarding world was afraid that the boy-who-lived had left the wizarding world never to return, Hermione was worried about her end of term exams and how to get Ron away from Lavender.

It had not taken long for the rumours about how Hermione had treated Harry to reach the news papers, making headline news about the muggle born who had destroyed their saviour. While all the world seemed to be blaming her, Hermione was blaming everything on Harry 'bloody' Potter, but then she stopped blaming anyone and it seemed she had wiped the memory of him from her mind.

.

**The Day before the Christmas break** **lunchtime** **Gryffindor** **Common room**

.

"Hermione can I have a word with you in private?" Neville Longbottom asked as she walked into the common room after having lunch down in the great hall.

"Sure Neville, what is it you wish to talk about?" she asked smiling at the nervous boy.

"Could we go somewhere really private, room of requirement maybe?" he asked quietly.

Having agreed to a chat Hermione walked to the room of requirement with Neville, when he opened the door she found a comfortable study, two butterbeers were sitting on a small coffee table. Sitting down in one of the two armchairs she picked up one of the butterbeers and took a sip. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Neville?" she asked as she leant back in the comfy armchair provided.

"I want to talk to you about Harry," Neville said nervously fully expecting her to start yelling at him, he was not prepared for what he heard next.

"Who?" she asked sounding quite serious.

"Harry, Harry James Potter, your best friend for five years, the boy who confessed his love to you in front of the whole of Gryffindor," Neville snapped at her his anger growing by the second while he tried hard to suppress it.

"Oh him! the boy-who-has-everything-money-fame-that- 'Harry bloody Potter'," she said hatefully.

"Hermione can you hear yourself, can you hear what you are saying about the boy you stood with through everything, if it wasn't for him you would never have lived through the first year, damn it all HE SAVED YOUR LIFE," Neville finished with a yell.

Hermione looked at Neville oddly for a few seconds before she resumed her attitude of not being bothered, picked up her butterbeer and took a long slow drink, seconds after putting the bottle down on the coffee table she fell back in the chair fast asleep.

He watched as she drank the butterbeer laced with somnus potion, and hoped that the sleeping draught worked soon. "Professor!" Neville called out.

From behind a hidden wall stepped professor Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, a few quick strides and the two women were standing in front of Hermione, Poppy Pomfrey began waving her wand over Hermione's body while McGonagall spoke with Neville. "Thank you Mr Longbottom, if I had not heard what she said with my own ears I still would not have believed it. I'm glad you came to us with your worries and this little plot of yours. How many times did you say her fellow students had tried to get her to see Poppy."

"Several times really, all her dorm mates, even Lavender tried, some of the other years tried as well as some of the boys, she just would not believe there was something wrong, and she flat out refused to see a healer, well you heard what she just said about Harry, we all know there has to be something wrong with her or she would never have said those things," Neville said to the professor while watching the school healer cast her diagnostic charms and spells over Hermione.

While the professor and Neville were talking, Poppy Pomfrey was reading the results of her diagnostic spells. "Oh my, oh my, who would do such a thing? Well who ever it was will know all about the error they have made soon enough," she said as she rummaged around in her medicine bag.

"Minerva dear I am going to need your help on this, someone has given Miss Granger a near fatal overdose of amourtentia potion, from my results it seems they must have been feeding it to her for at least two years, giving her stronger and stronger doses I hope I have enough antidote to neutralize the potion because who ever did this had to give her enough to overcome a soul-mate bond, so as soon as I finish getting this antidote into her you will need to perform a Petrificus charm on her or she could do herself some real harm, she is also going to need a lot of support when she realises that she is a married woman." Poppy said as she stood up with three small vials of the iridescent antidote potion.

The shock on the faces of both Minerva and Neville was quite evident when they learned that Hermione was married, Harry's action in the common room two weeks before now made more sense to Neville as he realised they were married, Harry was her husband.

Hermione's reaction to the antidote reminded Minerva and Poppy of transformation pains that werewolf Remus Lupin went through every month when he attended the school, Neville stood with his hands clasped over his ears as Hermione screamed in pain, it was taking all of his courage to watch the witch he admired so much as her body tried to twist and turn while forced to remain completely still. It was five minutes later when Hermione finally fell unconscious and stopped screaming, it was a further hour before she started to come too, blinking as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I pray that this has not damaged that amazing brain of hers," Poppy said as Hermione began to wake up.

Hermione's eyes flicked open, and she looked at the three people with her while she wondered where she was and what was happening, her head was the only part of her body that was free from the paralysis of the spell she was under, Minerva quickly removed the spell and Hermione shakily tried to sit up but she fell back into the chair with a groan as she clutched her head.

Poppy offered Hermione an instant headache removal potion which she took with a shaky hand, and drank down gratefully.

"So miss Granger how do you feel?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Like someone let off a huge bomb inside my head," Hermione answered as she rubbed at her temples.

"H- H- Hermione, I hope you can forgive me for all this…" Neville said trailing off when Hermione gave him a blank stare.

"Neville I have no idea what… Oh. My. God. what have I done?" Hermione started to say as her memories of the past year began to flood back into her mind. Memories of how she had treated Harry, the way she had spoken to him, the things she had said to her husband… that was the thought that almost made the contents of her stomach revisit the outside world. Harry was her husband; they had discovered the soul-mate bond during the early part of the summer before they went to the Weasleys. She as always had thoroughly researched the meaning of the bond and all its implications for soul mates, and they had then gone on to find their names in the book of the soul-bonded at the Ministry. As far as the magical world was concerned they were soul mates, they were married, she was Mrs Hermione Jane Potter, seconds after these thoughts rushed through her mind she flung herself into the arms of Minerva McGonagall and began to cry, tears flooding down her face. Between sobs she managed to tell the three people with her about Harry being her husband, silently she prayed he would forgive her for the awful things she had said to him, she then remembered the look of truly deep hurt in his eyes as she had flinched as though he was about to hit her, Harry the boy who would never hurt anyone in anyway if it was not in self defence or defence of his friends, she knew that her momentary action was the worst thing she had ever done to him.

It was Poppy who voiced Hermione's worst fear "I think you might mean ex-husband Miss- er Mrs Potter, Harry has been missing for the past two weeks, nobody has any idea where he has gone, we fear he has left us to join the muggle world."

.

**The Day before the Christmas break, Gryffindor Common room.**

.

Ron Weasley was screaming in agony and rolling around on the floor in front of the fire, his girlfriend Lavender Brown watched in disbelief as he writhed in seemingly increasing agony, just five minutes before she had been sitting in his lap kissing him, now she watched wide eyed as flashes of white light and magic leapt from him lighting up the room brightly before sinking into the walls and ceiling, Ron screamed in pain over and over until there was a huge flash of bluish white light and he passed out, finally lying silently on the floor. While Ron writhed and screamed several students who were not watching the spectacle were trying to find either the school healer or professor McGonagall but no body was able to find them so someone thought to send one of the castle ghosts to fetch professor Flitwick.

The diminutive professor arrived just before the final flash of magic left Ronald Weasley. Looking down on the fallen student he simple sighed before he warned everyone to stand well back, he had seen someone's magical core breakdown before and he knew there was no way to stop it, he felt sorry for the boy in front of him because he knew the boys life would never be the same after this.

.

**The Day before the Christmas break, the Quidditch pitch.**

.

Ginny Weasley was suffering exactly the same fate as her brother, except she had been alone enjoying a quick flight on her new broom. She had fallen several feet from her broom when the pain had started; she was then alone as her magic flared white and orange, dissipating in to the air above and around her. It would be a while before she was missed and some one came in search of her, like her brother Ginny Weasleys life would never be the same again.

.

**The North Tower, Headmasters office**.

.

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, self declared infallible leader of the light forces, leader of the order of the Phoenix, and self appointed magical guardian of Harry Potter, stared through the blinding flashes of magical pain that wracked his ancient body, he knew what was happening and he cursed himself for not checking to see if Harry Potter had a soul mate, it was obvious to him now that he had, it was also obvious to him that the reason they had had to give the Granger girl so much love potion they were worried about her being poisoned and killed, was because she was Harry Potters soul-mate, they were soul-bonded for all eternity. Albus also knew the price he was paying for his interference in that bond; it was well known in the wizarding world that the powers that control the universe exacted a high price from anyone who tried to prevent a soul-mate bond completing, a price that was usually paid as soon as their crime was discovered, which would happen if either of the soul-mates tried to marry another. As Albus Dumbledore's final flash of magic left his body his old heart gave out, and the great manipulator died alone and in agony on the floor of his office, paying the ultimate price for all his meddling in peoples lives.

.

**The Burrow Ottery St Catchpole**.

.

Arthur Weasley still could not believe his eyes as he sat down at the kitchen table and reread the parchment that had been handed to him in his office just an hour or so earlier, it had been passed on to him because it was a marriage contract between his youngest child 'Ginny' and the boy he had come to think of as a son 'Harry Potter'. The ministry registrar had given him the contract because it had failed the signature verification system they used, his named had been signed to the agreement, an agreement he had never seen before in his life. The contract called for a payment of one million Galleons to be paid as a bridal price by Harry to the Weasley family. Some one was trying to sell his daughter and Albus Dumbledore being the co signee must have known all about it. The anger that had been building up in Arthur was replaced by fear and disgust as he watched his wife screaming in pain on the floor of the kitchen.

Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen and before Arthur could say a word to her about the illegal marriage contract she collapsed in pain onto the floor. He watched horrified yet fascinated as his wife paid the price for what ever she had done, as he watched unable to get close enough to help her in any way he had a vague idea about what she had done, he also knew the payment could be high, very high!. After his wife had fallen unconscious he lifted her from the floor and placed her onto the sofa in the living room, he didn't bother to send for a healer because he knew there was nothing he or they could do, she would recover soon to discover her punishment.

.

**Six pm Headmasters office in the north tower **

.

The four man team of Aurors along with Minerva McGonagall, the now acting headmistress, listened as Ron told the story of how Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had arranged everything in Harry Potter's life, from the abusive life he had suffered at his muggle relatives house, to the way Snape treated him, and if he lived through his final fight with Voldemort to the picking of his future wife, who had to be a pureblood from a family who supported the fight against Voldemort.

They heard how Ron was told to become Harry's best friend so that he could spy on him and help to control his life, they heard how Dumbledore had arranged for all the things Potter had been through, the tri-wizard, the chamber of secrets, and even the philosophers stone, they heard how Ginny was prepared from an early age to become Mrs Harry Potter, Ron told them all about the decision made by them all to use a love potion on Hermione after the love potion failed to affect Harry, Ron boasted about feeding Harry love potions and potions to restrict his magical power, while his sister was the one who was lacing Hermione's food and drink with love potions. He also told them about his mother who had made the potions because she was determined to have both Harry and Hermione as part of the Weasley family; she wanted the money and prestige that would come from her daughter being married to Harry Potter, hero, saviour of the wizarding world, and the fresh blood that a muggleborn would add to the Weasley family line.

Ginny Weasley verified her brother's story and even after she was arrested she was still convinced she was going to become Harry's wife and have access to all his fortune and name.

.

**Seven thirty pm, main entrance of Hogwarts**.

.

Two red haired squibs were lead slowly down the steps from the main entrance of the school; two Aurors accompanied each of them as they were taken away to a holding cell at the ministry of magic. Neither one of them felt guilty for what they had done. Ron because he harboured a deep rooted jealousy of Harry Potter, after all Potter was rich, famous, and popular with the witches, and worse than any of that Hermione was in love with the bloody hero. neither of them realised they had lost their magical power as punishment for their crime.

Ginny had grown up as the youngest of seven and the only girl, she had been spoilt her entire life, and had grown up to believe that she and Harry Potter shared a bond, she simply would not accept that her mother had lied to her, she thought that everyone would soon realise their mistake when Harry came and saved her yet again, just as he had done in her first year. She found no guilt in going along with Dumbledore, helping him when she could, she had even been prepared to lose her virginity and get pregnant before leaving school if it proved necessary or if her mother or Dumbledore asked her.

.

**Seven forty five pm. The Burrow. Ottery St Catchpole.**

**.**

Five Aurors arrived at the Burrow to find the two eldest Weasleys finishing their evening meal. Nymphadora Tonks leader of the team from the DMLE looked on the two Weasleys with disgust; she had heard all about what the other team had been told and was extremely angry that she had been used to keep Harry a prisoner at Privet drive.

Tonks had a simple way to prove if the story they had heard was true, turning first to Arthur she asked him to perform a simple spell, any spell he wished but she warned him that trying anything offensive could result in him being injured.

Arthur simply picked up his cup and dropped it to the floor, taking out his wand he gave it a quick flick and whispered Reparo, they all watched as the shattered pieces of the cup flew back together and in a flash the cup was as good as new.

Tonks turned to Molly with the same instructions and watched as the older witch pulled her wand and pointed it at the dishes in the sink, nothing happened. Molly stared in total disbelief and tried again still nothing happened. Tonks arrested Molly and having read out the charges she told Arthur he could accompany his wife if he wanted, she would be placed in a holding cell along side his two youngest children. Tonks informed him that Ron and Ginny faced the same charges as Molly, and if Hermione did not fully and completely recover from what they had done to her they could well be facing attempted murder charges.

Arthur shook his head slowly, he needed to stay at home so that he could gather the rest of his family around him and inform them what their mother had done to the young couple they all thought of as family. As soon as the Aurors had left with Molly he began making calls to his sons, he started with the twins, then he went on to call his other boys, they all agreed to meet the next day for the family conference where Arthur would reveal their mother and the two youngest siblings crimes.

.

**Beginning of the Christmas break, Hogsmeade station**.

.

Neville helped a weeping Hermione as they made their way across the platform to the waiting train, he had tried to convince Hermione to remain at the school for the holiday but she had expressed the desire to see her parents, she was sure they would be able to help her, although she did not know why she was so sure. She had a lot to talk to her parents about; she needed to explain about being married and why her husband was not with her to meet them.

Neville found them an empty compartment near the back of the train and after seeing that Hermione was comfortable he went to collect their trunks. Ten minutes later the train pulled out of Hogsmeade station on its journey to London where their families would be waiting for them. Neville took the seat near the door on the opposite side to Hermione, he intended to keep the gossips and trouble makers like Malfoy away from his troubled friend. When they were joined by Luna Lovegood he felt a little more relaxed, Hermione would be better off with a female friend to talk to.

Luna had seen her friend crying as they climbed aboard the express, it took her just two seconds to decide that Hermione was in need. She entered the compartment with no idea what was wrong with her friend but she intended to offer any help she could. As Luna sat and simply held Hermione's hand asking no questions just offering a friendly shoulder Hermione decided to tell her young friend what had happened and what the results had been so far.

After Hermione had finished explaining everything she could to her, Luna sat back and began to cry, it was hard on her to find out that the boy she had been in love with for such a long time was capable of committing such a crime against his best friends. She had for a short time during last year thought that there may be a chance for her and Ron to get together, the hope was enforced during the fight in the department of mysteries, only to be dashed when at the beginning of this year Ron had chosen Lavender Brown as a girlfriend. Luna's fifth year was turning out to be one of her worst yet, but still she pulled herself together and promised to do all she could to help her friend as she tried to put her life back together.

.

**Platform 9 ¾ Kings Cross London.**

.

Helen and Richard Granger waited anxiously for the arrival of the Hogwarts express with their daughter on board, they expected it to arrive sometime in the next five or ten minutes and both of them were restless, pacing up and down the platform then checking the time every few seconds. They had been informed the night before by the headmistress the basic fact that Hermione had been subjected to an illegal potion, though they had not been informed what the potion was or what its effects were, in fact the letter that had arrived had been remarkably like the one they had received at the beginning of the summer holiday, that letter had simply said she had suffered an accident during an outing to London with out any clue to the real life threatening injury caused by a terrorist. Now they wanted some answers, some rather important answers about whether their daughter had changed her views on the sanctity of marriage.

Helen began to wonder if all they had seen in Harry's magical bowl was the result of the potion Hermione had been given, Richard and Harry when they had shown him the letter agreed with her that it seemed to much of a coincidence for the two things not to be related, Helen was now waiting to hear her daughters side of what had happened between her and Harry.

_Flash back._

**Two weeks earlier at the table in the Grangers kitchen. **

.

Harry James Potter after finding out that his in laws knew what taking a wizards oath meant, and swearing to tell the Grangers only the truth waited as the bright blue light of the oath soaked into his very being before he very nervously told Richard and Helen about his soul bond with Hermione and what it meant, he explained how in the wizarding world a soul bonding meant that the couple were legally married, and as there was no divorce for magicaly bonded people, he had decided he should be the one to tell them about it because he doubted Hermione would ever mention it.

Looking at the disbelief on their faces as he told how their daughter had changed over the last term, he pulled his pensieve from his briefcase and began to show them his memories. He started with the memory of his first date with Hermione where when they kissed for the first time the golden glow of a bonding surrounded them, he went on to show them how happy he and Hermione had appeared to be when she discovered that they were married, the memory of their visit to the jeweller in Diagon Alley to buy their wedding rings was one of the happiest he had, he showed them his memories of going to bed with Hermione by his side, both of them determined to simply be together with no sex involved until they could arrange a muggle wedding ceremony so that Hermione's family could share in their happiness.

Harry then showed them his memories since their visit to the Burrow at the end of the summer holiday, how Hermione had removed her ring and began to distance her self from him, the memory of how she had begun to ignore him, sometimes actually making a point of getting up and leaving a room when he entered it. He showed them memories of how she had started to treat him coldly and almost hatefully, refusing to believe anything he told her, each memory he showed, Hermione seemed to treat him worse than in the last one, finally he reached the memory of how Hermione had called him a cheat and how she had flinched when he approached her, he told them of the horror he had felt and the devastating heart breaking feelings it had filled him with to think she was scared of him.

Helen felt her heart go out to the young man sitting at her table, the young man who was by all intents and purposes her son in law, actually seeing her daughter's behaviour change toward the gentle kind hearted boy, no he was now a young man as he sat in front of her, it brought tears from her eyes. She would never have believed her daughter could be so cruel or hateful to the boy she had seemed to be in love with for the past four years.

Richard did not know whether to be angry at, or sorry for his only child, he knew from watching the memories he had seen just how much Harry loved her, how hard the young man had tried to keep that love alive. He had also seen the heartache in the younger mans eyes as he told them all about what had been happening, and she had thrown it all away seemingly for another boy who already had a girlfriend.

.

**The Drive back from Kings Cross**

.

The two older Grangers saw their daughter leaving platform 9 ¾ on the arm of a boy they did not know, he pushed the cart with their trunks over to them and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Both parents were even more angry with their daughter than they had been before, sympathy for her having been given the illegal potion seemed to vanish completely when Hermione started to cry as she kissed the new boy on the cheek before saying goodbye.

Hermione could tell there was something wrong with her parents when they had not even attempted to hug her as they usually did, she was absolutely certain about it when her father slammed her trunk into the boot of the car and commanded her to sit in the back. Hermione was already feeling about as bad as she thought it was possible to feel, but the icy looks she was getting from both her mother and father made her feel even worse, sitting in the car and closing the door she began to cry once again.

It was Richard who lost his control first "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT CREEP YOU JUST KISSED?" he yelled at her as he turned in the front seat to face her.

It was then Helens turn to ask a question, but far from yelling, her voice was quiet and laced with icy anger "What kind of person have you become, have you forgotten everything we ever taught you?"

Hermione was confused, she could not remember kissing anyone for several seconds and then it registered in her mind, her parents were angry because she had kissed Neville on the cheek, try as she might she could not understand why they should be so angry. "Mum, Dad, What's wrong?" she asked hoping to understand their anger.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Richard yelled, "What's wrong? Is it not bad enough you break your husbands' heart, you have to go around kissing other guys in public with all those people watching, what are you doing? trying to make Harry feel even worse?"

"Richard!" Helen exclaimed as she stared at her husband, she could understand his anger and disappointment in his only child but they had decided to wait to get home and hear what Hermione had to say. They were not going to tell her about the visit Harry had paid them, but it was to late now, she wondered for a short time how long it would take before stories of Hermione kissing this Neville boy goodbye. so she asked Hermione how long it would be before Harry would be reading about his wife kissing other men in public.

As realisation about how her simple thank you kiss on Neville's cheek would be interpreted by the press Hermione curled up on the back seat of the car sobbing her heart out, it seemed she could do nothing right. Motherly instincts and love for her child washed away the anger Helen was feeling, she got back out of the front of the car and joined Hermione in the back. Seconds after sitting down Hermione wrapped her self around her mum as Helen embraced her tightly as she had done when Hermione was little.

"It hurts so much mum, I drove Harry away. I love him more than my life yet I drove him away, now I don't know how to put things right," Hermione sobbed as she buried her face in her mothers hair.

"Well kissing other guys doesn't show much love for Harry does it," Richard said as he started the car and pulled out of the car park.

As they drove home Hermione slowly told them about what had happened during the past term, what had started to happen toward the end of the summer break. She explained it all, how the Weasleys and Dumbledore had planned it all, how the headmaster had died and the Weasleys were in prison awaiting trial.

.

**Number seven Poplar Place, in an Oxfordshire village.**

**.**

Harry sat in his kitchen watching as Dobby and Winky quietly made their evening meal the muggle way. He had called for the two house elves as soon as he had moved into the house and he had accepted them into his family, the two elves were no longer slaves, they now had a family bond with Harry, and they were now both Potters. they shared the house with him, all of them sitting together to eat or watch the TV, or to simply read a book.

Harry looked around the kitchen and gave a small humourless chuckle at the irony of it all, as soon as he found out he and Hermione were married he had set about trying to buy this house, he had ended up paying two and a half million pounds for it, five times its market value. His offer was made to be irresistible to the previous owners; they had accepted the offer and moved out just one week after receiving the money. It was just after he had signed the forms confirming the purchase when his entire world started to fall apart, and he now lived next door to the one family in the world he did not want to see again.

Having finished his meal he happened to glance out of the window and saw the Grangers car pull into the drive next door, he quickly turned his head away and cussed him self for buying the house next door to his in laws. What had once seemed a good idea seemed now to be a complete folly.

At eight pm that evening, as he settled down to watch his TV with his new family, Harry was disturbed by a knock on the front door. Taking a look at Dobby then Winky he shrugged remembering he had told them not to answer the door in case there were muggles knocking, he had told them that at the same time he had told them they were to call him Harry because they were now a family, they were now proud Potter's and no longer simple house elves.

Walking slowly to the front door Harry could see the blurred vision of what appeared to be three people through the frosted glass of the door, shrugging his shoulders once again he took a deep breath and opened the door. Richard and Helen Granger stood on his door step, he did not need to see who stood behind them, he knew simply from her scent. "Evening, Mr, Mrs Granger, is there something I can do for you?" he asked while he wondered why they were being so cruel to him.

"Could we come in and talk please Harry, its important," Helen said as Richard nodded his head.

Without answering Harry turned on his heel and walked into the living room asking his new brother and sister if they could give him some privacy. Winky and Dobby instantly and soundlessly vanished.

Richard watched as the young man simply walked away, he took it as an invitation to enter when Harry did not close the door, looking at his wife and giving her a small smile he followed Harry, he in turn was followed by his wife and daughter.

Entering the living room Hermione took two quick steps toward Harry but then she faltered and stopped, her arms dropped to her side and she started to cry once again. "I'm so, so sorry Harry," she said in a small voice.

"Harry son we need to talk, there are things you should know, but before we tell you, you have to promise not to get angry, or at least promise not to lose your temper," Helen said as she gave him a gentle hug.

Harry nodded to them and then sat down in his favourite armchair. The Granger family sat facing him on the huge sofa. Hermione was still crying and looked as though she was ready to jump on him, or something. As the story unfolded ornaments around the room began to shatter, when they came to the part that Ron had played in the whole thing Hermione found herself flying across the room. Seconds later she landed in Harry's lap and his arms folded around her.

Both the teenagers were crying on each others shoulder as the reconciliation took place, Hermione was however crying tears of joy as she held tight to the husband she had pushed away. They both tried to apologise for what had happened, Harry was upset because he had not been able to help his wife and Hermione was upset about all the things she had said to him.

Richard eventually dragged them into a family hug before informing them that neither had been at fault, if it were not for a selfish old man none of what they had been through would have happened.

Now he and Hermione were together again he decided to take his wife on a tour of their new home, both agreed they would not be returning to Hogwarts, instead they were going to settle down together as man and wife, and have nothing to do with the wizarding world until it was time to end the reign of Voldemort. Harry made a silent promise to himself the Weasleys would pay for all they had done, not only to Hermione but to him self in their betrayal of his friendship and love. Richard seeing his daughter happy again offered to fetch Hermione's things from their house.

"It's all done Harry," the quiet squeaky voice of Winky said as soon as Richard offered.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Granger I would like to introduce my newly adopted sister and brother, Winky and Dobby Potter." Harry said smiling at Winky for calling him Harry and not master.

"Harry, you are to call us either mum and dad or much less preferable Helen and Richard, we are family now don't forget," Helen said sternly to the shyly smiling man.

"Yeah the son we always wanted, though truthfully we wanted our son to grow up with Hermione as his big sister," Richard said before he chuckled and said "Mind you I suppose you did grow up with her bossing you around like a big sister, so I suppose that qualifies you for that role as well."

It was a very happy Mr and Mrs Harry J Potter who went to bed that night, and together they buried all the hurt they had felt in a night of shared passion, the completion of their bond took almost the entire night and good part of the next morning.

Richard and Helen Granger were equally happy that night knowing that their daughter had not changed, but had been under the influence of a very potent and almost deadly potion, they were both amazed and delighted how quickly Harry had accepted all Hermione told him. Helen was convinced in her own mind that Harry suspected something all along but failed to find the answer he needed. Turning over she kissed her husband before resting her head on his shoulder and falling into a deep dream filled sleep, dreams of grandchildren running around the gardens of the two houses that stood next door to each other filled a good few of her dreams.


End file.
